IMAGENES Y FANTASMAS
by Seiryu Sama
Summary: La soledad hace que recuerde tiempos sin sentido, sin saber que lo que anhela esta solo a metros de distnacia...(Yaoi)


**MAGENES Y FANTASMAS  
BASADO EN SAINT SEIYA  
BY SEIRYU**

  
  
  
**MAGENES Y FANTASMAS  
BASADO EN SAINT SEIYA  
BY SEIRYUI**

  
  
  
Debo dejar en claro que los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, solo en un universo alterno y/o loca cabeza mía, viven conmigo y se comen toda mi comida…….Este fic no es con fines de lucro, solo es un fic escrito por una fan para otras fans que quizás nunca lean.  
En fin, que sea lo que Sahori y Shun quieran (léase los dioses) y que comience el fic.  
  
  
  
Sus largos cabellos azulinos humedecidos por la fiebre que le generaba aquel fatídico sueño, su cuerpo temblaba y de sus largas pestañas afloraban dolorosas lágrimas que eran la silenciosa prueba irrefutable de su sufrimiento, aquel dolor que desde la batalla de las doce casas aumentaba día a día…….sus manos apretaban con fuerza las blancas sábanas manchadas de sudor mientras en su mente las imágenes mezcladas le enseñaban una y otra vez que ese sueño, en verdad era una pesadilla tan real como su sangre vertida en aquel intento inútil de suicidio.   
  
Inútil, claro que sí, siendo él un caballero de oro, con la mente cegada no vislumbró que como tal, una caída por un barranco no le afectaría en lo más mínimo, suspiró ante ese recuerdo, antes de que sus labios secos y partidos liberaran un quedo "no", para terminar con un brusco despertar.  
  
Como si aún soñara, se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta de su casa, esperando encontrarle, mas no fue así y una vez más, como tantas otras, cayó de rodillas sollozando su dolor que le partía la poca alma que le quedaba.  
  
Aquellas imágenes malditas, aquellas que le perseguían incluso cuando visitaba su tumba, la tumba del único ser que logró convertir el veneno de sus venas en azúcar, y pensar que aquel ni siquiera lo había logrado saber. Aquel imponente ser, que le hacía temblar con su mirada fría y palabras corteses, aquel francés que le nubló los ojos con pétalos de rosa, aquel hermoso botón de rosa que floreció entre tanta frialdad y aquel cruel invierno eterno de Siberia.   
  
Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía claramente ver a aquel caballero de hermoso rostro y porte distinguido que le ofrecía su mano cuando por descuido había caído en un charco de lodo, aquel que le entregó su amistad algo monosilábica……… ¡pero es que en verdad él era así!……y luego de eso, las escenas de la batalla, cuando por estupidez dejó pasar al ruso, ese que le arrancó de las manos lo único que había logrado amar………amar, sí, por que él amaba a ese estúpido e insensible franchute.   
  
Imágenes dolorosas, imágenes tanto falsas como reales……..el cuerpo de su amor tendido y congelado en la casa de acuario….. su rostro perfecto bañado por la dulce aurora que le arrebató el último aliento…….. luego Atenea despertando al ruso y dejando al dueño de su alma tirado ahí sin chance de regresar……… la fosa común de los santos, el adiós a la figura inerte del que alguna vez fue el más bello entre los 12 caballeros de oro…….. la rosa roja que colocó entre sus dedos cuidando de arrancarle hasta la última espina, como para que si en un futuro despertar no se lastimara…….. el beso que deposito en esos fríos labios que nunca supieron que eran dueños del más fogoso de los corazones……....la lágrima que resbaló por la piel de seda de la mano de Camus que sin aviso se escapó de los ojos azulinos cubiertos de dolor de Milo……..el silencio rodeando la casa de Acuario en la que día tras día dejaba una rosa roja para recordar el aroma del cabello de su santo amor…..la figura de Atenea despertando a los caídos, Camus observándole a los ojos desde la puerta de su casa y por fin, el frío y duro despertar hacia una cruenda realidad que le carcomía la cordura que inútilmente intentaba tener bajo control.  
  
Cada noche era lo mismo, cada noche al despertar de su sueño corría hacía la puerta de su casa en busca del fantasma de su pesadilla y la vida mostrándole con burla de golpe le hacía ver la realidad, su dolor hecho un mar de lágrimas y el vacío llenando cada vez más su fracturado corazón.  
  
Esa era la vida que llevaba Milo desde la batalla de las 12 casas y la muerte de Camus, para él ya no había vuelta a tras, su corazón cubierto por las tinieblas de la desolación y la ausencia haciendo mella en su mente.  
  
El día después de su brusco despertar fue como todos los demás, después de un escuálido desayuno, entrenó, visitó y recorrió casi todo el santuario, esperando aliviar un poco su tristeza, sus ojos azulinos claros se mostraban inseguros y un tanto lejanos cuando una figura conocida se plasmó tras de él sacándole de sus pensamientos y demandando su atención.

· Qué deseas de mi – dijo Milo un tanto molesto. (jejejeje, mi dulce ovejita no podía faltar ^.^) 

· Nuestra diosa ha solicitado tu presencia en la cámara real – dijo el chiquillo de piel canela. 

· Está bien, solo iré a dejar estas flores a mis amigos y partiré en seguida donde Athenea. 

· ¡NO!……e…es urgente…..te necesita ahora ¡ya! – dijo el moreno con nerviosismo. 

· Entiendo……- rió pasivo – creo que hoy tardaré en llegar a mi cita…….lo siento – terminó sonriendo hacia donde se hallaba el mausoleo de los santos dorados.

  
Seiya guió a Milo hasta la entrada de la cámara principal de Atenea y éste despidiéndose cortésmente del santo, se alejó del lugar, dejando a Milo nuevamente solo. Un suspiro de hastío escapó de sus labios antes de entrar a aquel lujoso lugar.  
  
Aún llevaba consigo las flores para la tumba de sus amigos, rosas rojas cortadas del jardín de Afrodita que aún mantenía con vida. Hermosas y rojas como la sangre que circulaba por sus venas, otro suspiro se escapó de sus labios ahora húmedos.  
  
Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que en verdad no prestó la más mínima atención a su alrededor, escuchó unos cuantos "hola", que respondió sin voltear a ver a quien, hasta que al llegar ante el altar de la diosa sintió claramente cómo el frío calaba hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos.

· Mi señora….creo que esta vez necesitará más que un santo dorado para reparar su calefactor – sonrió con pesadez.

  
Mas ni dos segundos lograron pasar y Milo claramente logró reconocer aquella energía……. sus ojos se alzaron abiertos de par en par, su boca temblaba y su voz reacia se negó a seguir saliendo. Las flores cayeron a sus pies mientras sentía como sus piernas se volvían de papel casi incapaces de sostenerle en pie. Aquel aroma no provenía de las rosas, aquel frío no era parte de la calefacción, y la figura alta a un costado de Atenea no era un fantasma ni una ilusión.  
  
- Mi Señora – dijo bajando la cabeza y apoyando una rodilla en el suelo.  
  
Sintió su corazón desbordarse y su alma petrificarse, no sabía como reaccionar ni recordaba como hablar, solo sentía su piel temblar, sus manos sudar y su rostro hervir.   
  
El ……estaba aquí, después de tantos años de espera, él estaba nuevamente aquí a su lado, bueno, al lado de Atenea, pero al menos ahora tendría una oportunidad de decir lo que tantas veces lloró sobre su tumba…… o en si, al menos podría permanecer a su lado…………como amigo, como antes.  
  
Sintió entonces una cálida mano en su mejilla que le hacía levantar la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos azul profundo que su cuerpo reclamó extrañar por tanto, sus labios intentaron decir algo, pero su cordura perdió visión y solo se entregó a aquella caricia, que aunque sabía de ante mano que no era de amor, al menos estaba ahí para brindarle esa poca de esperanza que perdió tiempo a tras.  
  
- …..Camus – susurró Milo perdiéndose en aquella sensación….esta vez, si era real el retorno del santo que el amaba. Esta vez la realidad no golpearía su corazón con vacío, aquel que estaba frente a él era real, no un fantasma…..no una imagen que le carcomería con dolor………esta vez no dolería despertar en las mañanas ante la idea de no tenerle…..esta vez sería real, su gran amor estaría una vez más en aquel lugar donde siempre necesitó verle…..  
  
  
Fin?  
  
Seiryu : aaaaaahhhhh, Camus hermoso bello precioso, amor de mis amores……Dios de mis instintos y señor de mis sueños…….  
Seiya : ¡HEY!  
Seiryu : lo siento ovejita, pero yo amo a ese franchute tanto como a ti…..dejese notar la igual cantidad de amor para cada uno.  
Seiya : infiel….  
Seiryu : eso es mentira……yo les soy fiel a todos..………pregúntale a Yagami….jejejejeje. Bueno, en verdad no se si hacer una continuación o no…….díganme, esta lindo hasta donde esta o necesita una continuación como la gente…si termina aquí sería un final abierto…..estoy bastante melosa hoy….no sé qué me pasa…….¿será el amor?  
Comentarios y maldiciones, quizás un poco de consuelo a esta loca cabeza, al mail seiryu_ai@publicanary.com  
  
  
MI ALMA ESTA PLAGADA DE OSCURIDAD, LA MISMA QUE TE ACUNA MIENTRAS DUERMES.  
DATE UN RESPIRO DE EN MI PAZ Y MARAVILLATE EN LA NADA DE MI EXISTENCIA.


End file.
